


Ромб без разметки

by Suoh



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen, Rating: G - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: ...и даже Ичиро может оказаться обычным бухгалтером.





	Ромб без разметки

**Author's Note:**

> Условный кроссовер с фильмом Yesterday.

Такого предательства Мизутани не ожидал.

На востоке небо уже розовело, через приоткрытое окно в комнату лился прохладный прозрачный воздух, где-то чирикали редкие городские птицы, но будильник хранил молчание, не нарушая утреннего покоя.

«Проспал! — пронеслось у Мизутани в голове, и сон как рукой сняло. — Момокан меня убьёт».

Он отбросил в сторону одеяло, спустил ступни на холодный пол и рванул в сторону ванной, но по пути замер у соседней двери. Задумался, стоит ли оно того, но вчера Фуюми съела его пудинг, поэтому возмездие было неизбежно.

Мизутани заколотил в дверь.

— Сестра! — он ещё пару раз стукнул кулаком, а затем вошёл. — Сестра, ну же, просыпайся! Почему ты меня не разбудила?

Одеяло зашевелилось, и наконец показалось заспанное лицо Фуюми, исполосованное красными следами подушки. Ее длинная крашеная челка была завёрнута на огромный бигуди, и если бы у Мизутани было хотя бы несколько свободных минут, он непременно нашёл, что сказать, но времени было в обрез.

— Ты спятил, — это был не вопрос. Она поискала глазами часы на стене. — Без четверти шесть, куда тебя несёт?

Мизутани захлопал глазами.

— Тренировка же.

— Какая, к чёрту, тренировка. — Даже ранним утром она находила в себе силы ругаться. — Отвали, Фумики. Все, спать.

Она накрылась одеялом с головой, оставив снаружи только руку, чтобы помахать в сторону выхода.

Сестра всегда была со странностями, но Момокан была страшнее. Мизутани вздрогнул и заторопился в ванную.

Он едва не проглотил половину зубной пасты, опрокинул баррикаду маминых шампуней и забрызгал мыльной водой все зеркало, но справился за три минуты. Оставалось только одеться, схватить биту и бежать — примерно двенадцать минут без остановок.

Из шкафа на пол полетели джинсы и футболки, затем свитера, куртка, приличные брюки (единственные!) и непонятно как оказавшийся здесь старый отцовский пиджак.

Формы не было.

«Что за... — Мизутани попытался ещё раз перевернуть кучу вещей. — Неужели оставил?»

Это было единственное разумное объяснение. Накануне ему казалось, что он не вспомнит, как его зовут, так сильно их загоняли. Ноги ломало, а стоило попытаться поднять руку, все тяжелело и отзывалось болью в каждой мышце, о существовании которой Мизутани и не подозревал.  
Он помнил, как стянул с себя грязный комплект и как поплёлся в душ. Там едва не упал на мыльном полу, а Оки заснул прямо под струями горячей воды. Все — даже Таджима! — молчали, потому что и на то, чтобы ворочать языком, требовались силы. Их не было.

Похоже, там осталась не только форма: биты тоже не было на ее привычном месте за дверью. 

Мизутани окинул взглядом кавардак, который он собирался бросить в комнате, представил, как мама недовольно упирает руки в бока, и попытался было затолкать вещи обратно в шкаф, но затем перед глазами встали мрачно сведенные к переносице брови Момокан и несчастный апельсин, из которого ее небольшая ладонь выжимает все соки.  
Бежать двенадцать минут и ни разу не останавливаться. Только у ворот школы вспомнилось о, собственно, школе и о том, что неплохо бы взять с собой учебники.

На поле было подозрительно тихо. Странные товарищи, вроде Абе, почти всегда появлялись загодя, а Таджима и тишина вообще сочетались плохо.

«В раздевалке все, что ли?» — Мизутани уже тяжело дышал и чувствовал, как рубашка пропиталась потом, но на последний рывок его все-таки хватило.

Он дернул ручку, но дверь не поддалась. Не открылась ни плечом, ни ногой, потому что была заперта на ключ. Мизутани прислушался, но внутри была только гулкая пустая тишина.

«Отменили», — неизбежно всплыло в голове понимание, и от того, что никто не сообщил ему, стало в тысячу раз обиднее. 

Вероятно, Момокан все-таки была человеком и могла болеть. Но Шига?.. Да и наверняка вся команда была бы тут, даже если премьер-министр объявил бы, что бейсбол в Японии запрещён и преследуется по закону. Таким их не испугать.

Что-то неуловимо было не так.

Мизутани сел на холодную ступеньку и сложил руки на коленях. Кто-нибудь появится, это было ясно, и тогда найдутся все ответы.  
Минутная стрелка ползла лениво и сонно, словно ей не хотелось приближать начало нового учебного дня, Мизутани даже задремал и не заметил, как на лицо заползли желтые лучи. Открыв глаза, он тут же прищурился, ослеплённый ярким светом. Мизутани приложил ко лбу ладонь, и стало видно, что через ворота уже проходят первые ученики: дежурные, школьный совет и просто жаворонки.

Наконец показался первый знакомый.  
Ханаи почему-то был в кепке. Он шёл, спрятав ладони в карманы брюк и чуть сутулясь, словно пытался выглядеть ниже. Мизутани, кажется, ещё никогда не был так рад своему капитану.

— Ханаи! — он вскочил и рванул наперерез. — Эй, Ханаи.

Тот закрутил головой, ища, кто позвал его по фамилии. Мизутани поймал его у самого входа в школу.

— Привет! А что, мы отдыхаем сегодня, да?

Если кто-то и может все объяснить, то это Ханаи. Ещё Шиноока, но это совсем другое.

— Привет. — Ханаи был какой-то сам не свой. Сбитый с толку. — Нет, сегодня рабочий и учебный день.

Ханаи развязал кеды, убрал их в ящик и достал оттуда белые школьные тапочки. 

— Да я не об этом, — отмахнулся Мизутани, — тренировка-то... — И замолчал на полуслове.

Потому что под кепкой Ханаи прятались неостриженные темные волосы. Обычные, тёмные, пробор слева, но ещё вчера — а в этом Мизутани был готов себе поклясться! — их не было, а под повязанным на голове полотенцем был лишь короткий жёсткий ёжик.

— Мизутани, верно? — тот только ошалело кивнул. Ханаи сложил руки на груди и вздохнул. — Не знаю, что у тебя ко мне, но ты мог бы быть чуть яснее?

— Бейсбольная команда, — выпалил Мизутани. — Ты капитан?

— Волейбольная? — неуверенно переспросил Ханаи. — Или, может, гандбольная?

— Нет же!

Мизутани отвёл назад опорную ногу, сжал воображаемую биту и замахнулся. В реальности все это обычно бывало мимо мяча, но сейчас стало неважно. Не может же Ханаи вдруг взять и забыть это ощущение плотного свистящего воздуха и торопливый нервный жест, которым кэтчер соперника поднимает защиту, чтобы проводить взглядом хоумран.

Мизутани не светили хоумраны.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — с малознакомыми людьми Ханаи умудрялся быть одновременно вежливым и грубоватым. Слова были правильные, но в интонации сквозила упрямая резкость. — Я не понимаю, о чем ты. 

Он звучно захлопнул дверцу шкафчика, поправил задники тапочек и зашагал куда-то по коридору. Вернее, не куда-то, а в класс, и Мизутани поплёлся за ним. Без учебников и даже без сумки.

Без малейшего представления, что происходит.

Может, вмешались инопланетяне; или же это была одна из возможных граней реальности, и Мизутани случайно перемахнул через границу, пока спал; или... Мизутани читал не настолько много манги, как Нишихиро, и на этом его воображение иссякло.

Дойдя до своего места, он на всякий случай пощупал парту. Все те же царапины, и чуть шатается крышка, все по-прежнему. 

Минут за пять до звонка появился Абе. Самый обычный Абе: кислое мрачноватое выражение лица, рубашка с коротким рукавом, волосы топорщатся на затылке. Словом, ничего необычного. Разве что — Мизутани сам до конца не понял, как заметил, — более расслабленный. Нет дурацкой складки на лбу, плечи мягкие, будто все, что его беспокоило, разом пропало, и остался только его родной дурной характер, ну и остальное по мелочи.

«Может, — Мизутани старался смотреть не в упор, а так, невзначай задевать глазами, — ему лучше без бейсбола?»

Сначала это показалось абсурдным. Абе Такая живёт как кэтчер, и будь его воля, Земля бы вращалась что твой мяч. Подкручивалась и уходила вниз, как замысловатая подача. Но человек через три парты точно был Абе, и, кажется, не было ничего такого, чего ему бы недоставало.

«Нормальный Абе, который не бросается на людей, — пропробовал Мизутани свежую мысль. — Да ну, чепуха какая-то».

А вокруг Ханаи собиралась толпа. Одноклассники болтали о чем-то, спорили, а он был частью этой компании.

«И ему, — Мизутани попробовал подобрать подходящее слово, — нормально».

Урок начался там же, где и закончился предыдущий, никаких временных скачков и петель, обычный тёплый школьный четверг. Пришлось приврать, что сумка осталась в электричке, что вызвало в классе волну смеха, но зато вышло правдоподобно. На одолженном ему листочке в линейку Мизутани рисовал на полях ромбы и кожаные мячи, перевитые красной нитью. Пробовал и биты, но получались то ли огурцы, то ли сосиски.

В большой перерыв кто-то в полосатой форме высыпал на поле. Мизутани присмотрелся. Футболисты. Кто-то из них особенно ловко принял мяч на грудь, опустил вниз и закрутил в дальнюю «девятку», остальные бросились радостно колотить его по спине. Герой эпизода чуть обернулся, и Мизутани удивился, что не догадался в ту же самую секунду. 

Таджима показал кому-то большой палец. Наверное, с такой склонностью ко всем видам спорта на свете, ему стоило пойти в десятиборцы. Там, правда, нет бейсбола.  
А, его же в принципе теперь не существует, так что никаких проблем. 

Гипотезу надо было проверять — это была одна из немногих вещей, которые Мизутани запомнил, пока готовил проект по географии. Значит, нужен был источник. 

Мизутани осторожно постучал в дверь компьютерного класса.

— Можно? — он просунул голову в щель. — Мне буквально на пару минут.

— Пожалуйста, — равнодушно пожал плечами учитель.

«Бейсбол» — клавиатура не подсказала знакомое слово, и оно так и осталось набором слогов. Поиск. Возможно, вы имели в виду «волейбол», услужливо переспросил поисковик, который за отведённые ему доли секунды не нашёл ничего.

Ичиро, Дарвиш, Кошиен, Высшая лига — ничего, случайные совпадения и информационный мусор.

Школа Тосей, есть такая, знаменита командой по водному поло и клубом дзюдо. На фото теннисной команды Мизутани узнал их питчера, он указывал ракеткой прямо в камеру и знать не знал, что такое страйк. И, кажется, был счастлив.

Мизутани погасил экран компьютера. 

Может, тоже попробовать теннис? Или регби? Говорят, в Нишиуре есть команда. Можно спать по утрам, не бояться каждого следующего промаха, ходить в пачинко после школы и попробовать найти себе девушку. Жизнь без бейсбола звучала восхитительно просто и обычно. Нормальный старшеклассник Мизутани Фумики, у которого впереди два с половиной года самой классной юности, которую можно вообразить.

«Это просто шанс, — на удивление уверенно прозвучало в голове. — Возможность жить, а не существовать от тренировки до тренировки».

Больше никаких ссадин, синяков и ноющих ног. 

Из дальней двери в конце коридора донеслись голоса, Мизутани прислушался и узнал Оки. Клуб рисования, ну надо же.

Идти вдруг стало легко, словно тело ждало, когда он примет решение, чтобы сбросить груз. Вместо того, чтобы возвращаться в класс, Мизутани поднялся наверх, на крышу, безусильно взлетев по ступеням. Теперь было видно, что бейсбольное поле не расчерчено, на нем тренировались все подряд, стояли чуть покосившиеся ворота, ждали окончания уроков мячи для амефута. Мизутани повернулся к ним спиной.

До конца дня Мизутани успел столкнуться в коридоре с Изуми (тот буркнул что-то вроде «извините» и даже не взглянул в его сторону), трижды пройти мимо Шинооки (первый раз — случайно) и заработать всеобщее уважение историями про учителя Шигу. 

День заканчивался, а бейсбол и не думал возвращаться.

Идти домой с пустыми руками было непривычно, поэтому Мизутани шёл не спеша, сцепив руки за головой.

— Эй, парень, помоги, а? — позвал его знакомый голос, и прежде чем Мизутани успел опомниться, кто-то звонко хлопнул его меж лопаток. 

Бесцеремонность Таджимы была почти легендарной.

— Надо отнести, — затараторил он, впихивая Мизутани в руки что-то большое и неудобное. — Во-о-он там наша раздевалка, — он помахал рукой куда-то в нужную сторону. — Очень выручишь!

Таджима был ровно такой, как бывал во время тренировки: взмыленный и шумный, но острый, словно нож. От него пахло потом, а на щеке...

— Таджима, у тебя это, грязь на щеке.

— О, а ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — Таджима принялся тереть щеку, но только сильнее размазал грязное пятно. — А я тебя не помню.

— Неважно, мы не особо знакомы.

— Удачи!

«Отлично поймал!» — прозвучало где-то в глубине несуществующих воспоминаний. Где-то, где они обещали побеждать и дойти до Кошиена. Чтобы старый намоленный стадион ревел, а каждый раз, когда пальцы сжимают биту, оркестр взрывался бы звучным медным хором. 

Таджима всучил ему тележку с мелом. Похоже, на импровизированном футбольном поле рисовали центральный круг. Мизутани обнял её подудбнее, стараясь не думать, как перепачкаются белым брюки, и понёс туда, куда не смог войти утром. В раздевалку.  
Почему-то замер на пороге. Утром, когда он рвался в эту дверь, все ещё было по-прежнему, а теперь даже Интернет не знает про Ичиро. Вдруг он стал каким-нибудь бухгалтером или менеджером?..

Мизутани сел на ступеньку, как и десять часов назад, только теперь она была тёплая, нагретая солнцем.

Никто в мире не может рассказать Ичиро, что он не просто какой-то там из миллионов Сузуки по всей Японии, а тот самый, которому не нужна даже фамилия. Объяснить, что Кошиену уже сто чертовых лет и что это главная мечта старшей школы.

Или кто-то может?

Пришлось дождаться сумерек. Мизутани втаптывал в грунт остатки чужих полос и отмерял шаги, ведь он единственный знает, сколько от горки до дома и от базы до базы. Мел оставлял на влажной от росы земле белые яркие пятна.

— Ты время видел? — окликнул его кто-то, и тут же зажглись фонари, подсветив очертания. Мизутани привык видеть ее в белой форме, а не в синем спортивном костюме учителя физкультуры. — Девятый час! Что тут делаешь?

Мизутани стоял примерно там, где должен быть правый филдер, а Момокан — у самой горки, но голос у неё был громкий.

— Играю в бейсбол! — крикнул он в ответ, надеясь, что вышло не слишком жалко.

— Что, один? — Момокан упёрла ладони в бока и, Мизутани был уверен, усмехнулась.

— Нет, — он помотал головой, — один не справлюсь.

Он представил, что в руке у него мяч и что раннер соперника вот-вот ухватит очко внизу девятого иннинга. Рука знакомо изогнулась, и разжался кулак. Момокан вдруг вскинула руку вверх и сжала пальцы, упала на колени, чтобы коснуться воображаемого раннера.

— Аут.


End file.
